User talk:Sam1207
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have IOS Gaming Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Pagename template You know that when you put in the template to a template, the template will show the name of the page you put the template on, so you don't have to put in "This User" Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:06, October 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Quick Question Hi. When considering spotlights, the guideline about stubs is usually around 300bytes or if the wiki has tagged the page with a stub template. Special:ShortPages actually just lists the smallest 1000 pages on the wiki. So if the wiki only has ten pages, it will list all ten pages in order from smallest to biggest. So, don't be too concerned about that :). The best person to ask about spotlights is Wendy who looks after spotlight requests. I hope that helps. Cheers, [[User:Grunny|'grunny']]:~$ 14:35, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi Sam2011, Please could I become an administrator! Channell2011 16:13, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hello Well, what reason do you have for wanting to be friends with our wiki? (and I apologize on SK12's behalf.) [[User:Qazqaz555|'Qazqaz']][[User talk:Qazqaz555|'555']] 19:18, October 20, 2011 (UTC) *How about this? Since we don't know each other too well, we could put this friend thing on hold. However, we should do something that gains each other's trust, like say, working on a wiki project together and get to know each other a little bit. That way we can work well with each other in the future when we do become friends. [[User:Qazqaz555|'Qazqaz']][[User talk:Qazqaz555|'555']] 10:43, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Huh? How is this spam? Spam is random content, usually letters that don't make words. - *Alright, before this gets out of hand, Sk12, spam is not limited to just random letters/symbols etc. It could be anything unnecessary on a page/blog post. And you should know that putting links to our wiki on other wikis isn't allowed, just like Pengmunk did with his fanon wiki. As for you, Sam2011, since I don't know you too well, please don't take this the wrong way. What SK12 did was not really spam, because it was trying to link us together, like our wiki and Rio wiki because of Angry Birds Rio. So Sam, I know what SK12 did was wrong, but you could have told him in a much simpler statement and not say, "spam", but in a way he understands. Please don't let this get farther than it already is. [[User:Qazqaz555|'Qazqaz']][[User talk:Qazqaz555|'555']] 10:37, October 21, 2011 (UTC) *You would know the answer if you read my latest message (Re: Hello) [[User:Qazqaz555|'Qazqaz']][[User talk:Qazqaz555|'555']] 14:34, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello, sir I'm just asking, is any form of the two major Englishes (American, British) acceptable? (e.g. color, colour respectively) --Random|guy3000 :Yeah, I'm planning to do so somewhere in the end of March (our summer vacation). Oh, and by the way, the the word after the dash in names of plants with dashes shouldn't be capitalizes. (Wall-nut, Puff-shroom) --Randomguy||3000 ::Maybe you should change the MoS in the Varieties of English heading. Something like "Both American and British forms of English are acceptable. Don't change the word to the other form if it is in either one of those forms." Randomguy||3000 Suggestions #Maybe add a bit of color and background to the wiki #Add the itunes.apple.com link of the app --Randomguy||3000 I will edit on your wiki if you edit on mine! My wiki is http://willitblend.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity.Please Enjoy! I will make a page on your wiki and maybe you could have an edit on my wiki?The deal here is you edit i edit.Good deal?Reviewportal77 23:21, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Sorry #I didn't know that it has a different currency in a different country (I don't live in America but I still have dollars). Don't get mad about that, I just didn't know. #What does "half-broken" mean? #I've been trying to. Well, I guess I don't understand things very clearly. I'm sorry if this caused trouble for you. P.S: I won't be here for some time. --Randomguy||3000 RE: Thank you so much!Reviewportal77 23:06, November 1, 2011 (UTC) About that I guess i could be an admin for a point of time.So you make me an admin and then when you get that new account you won't be an admin on this wiki so i hav eto make you one and then i won't be an adim and back to normal right?I can do. P.S.:Tell me the new account name. This way i can know if it's you or not. P.S.S:Also i was hpoing you could make an edit on my wiki while i make a page on your wiki.The link again is http://willitblend.wikia.com/wiki/Will_It_Blend%3F_Wiki.Thanks for asking me i know i'm one of the only editing users on this wiki!Reviewportal77 22:44, November 2, 2011 (UTC) About that underlining Me underlining stuff is a note for you.I am underlining the stuff we can make as pages on this wiki.Reviewportal77 22:52, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I didnt know about the plagarisim rule.Reviewportal77 16:11, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for saying I'm doing great on this wiki! Now my day is really good!Reviewportal77 23:44, November 7, 2011 (UTC)